


fanart: freehand drawings of lon chaney

by ordinaryink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryink/pseuds/ordinaryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coffee schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: freehand drawings of lon chaney

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freehand Drawings of Lon Chaney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972629) by [daleked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked), [ordinaryink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryink/pseuds/ordinaryink). 



> AH. OKAY. So I ended up collabing with [daleked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked) on this because we both went after the same prompt. Biased feelings for coffeeshop AUs all around! Which was great, because I didn't settle on an idea yet when she dropped the story into my lap and I was like OH OKAY YES.
> 
> And while this is not the original piece that I started off with, when I got [daleked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked)'s full fic, it was just so _sweet_ and I really wanted to make something to match and work along with it. 
> 
> And by that, I mean I ran around in circles with my original art trying to get it to fit and ended up tossing it away in an episode of glee and frustration! Then I started a new one mere hours from deadline and because there is clearly something wrong with me, I branched off into a different style that is completely out of my comfort zone for reasons idek. 
> 
> But I liked how it turned out! And I hope the OP does, too! I have ridiculous feelings for coffeeanything AUs and beelined for this prompt. It was a wonderful experience and I barely sobbed all over my tablet at all. Probably.

  



End file.
